Not Without You
by MaybeAYoutuber
Summary: Hiccup's childhood best friend, Tara, also wishes to go outside, but only with Hiccup on her side. They both catch a certain Night Fury and decide to take good care of it and they rode it. What happens between these two? Lol, short. Six chapters only. ;D
1. Chapter 1 - I Refuse

**WHUTUP. So, this starts from the very beginning. The very. Beginning. :P Just to say, no, my OC and Hiccup are not siblings, but I'll get onto that in another fanfiction, maybe XD Anyways, thanks for deciding to read my shit I am thankful. BYE BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

Hiccup and I closed the door from the fire of the dragon who spotted us when we opened the door.

"Dragons.."

Hiccup and I muttered at the same time, glancing at each other and smiling. We walk outside to the fascinating scenes of fighters and dragons as we get pushed. Suddenly a Viking comes up on both of us, tackling us.

"AAAAAH! .. Mornin'."

And with that, he walks off screaming along the others again. We quickly help each other up and run through the place, getting scolded all the time.

"What are you doing out here?!"

"Get inside, both of you!"

We ignored their lectures and continued our running. We soon get caught by one other than Stoick.

"Hiccup, Tara, what are they doing - What are you doing out here? Get inside!"

He tosses us both aside like toys, and we move on. We finally get to the blacksmith hut.

"Ah, nice of you two to join the party, I thought you've been carried off."

"What? Pfft, no way. I'm way too muscular for their taste! They wouldn't know what they'd do with all this!"

Hiccup flexes his arm and I roll my eyes and chuckle ever so slightly and lift the hammer and put it on.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

I glare at the man, who laughs anyways. The people came and put their items to fix while me and Hiccup get to work. Then Hiccup stares at the window.. I glance behind his shoulder, I find him so devoured in lovey-dovey face. It's Astrid.

As the group of children walk by running with empty water buckets, then we get carried from the back of our collars.

"Oh, get us out, please? We need to make our marks!"

"Oh you made plenty of marks! All in the wrong places!"

"Please, just two minutes,I go kill a dragon and my life gets infentley better! ... I might even get a date."

To be completley honest, I don't see the sparkle in Astrid. Not that I'm a girl matters,I just don't see it.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!"

A Viking behind him takes it and throws it.

"That's why this will throw it for me!"

Hiccup pats the wooden weapon me and him worked on. It's like a cannon and a catapult. It launches and I duck, ahelmet hits a Viking and he falls.

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about! UtshEARG, Hiccup! If you and Tara ever want to get out there, you need to stop all.. this."

He points at Hiccup and me.

"But, you just pointed to all of us!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"

"OOHH..."

"OHHHH YEAH."

I face palm in the middle of the two boys.

"You- you sir are playing a very dangerous game! Keeping all this rockness and.. vikingness contained... THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

He tosses him a sword and I help him carry it.

"I'm sure you're strong enough to get outside.. why stay here?"

"Because it will get lonely here, and I play fair and square. If we wanna get out there, we're gonna do it together."

I held a hand up, and he uses his other hand to take mine, and we nod with determined smiles on our faces.

Hiccup and I have been friends, no, best friends, since forever. We first met by him taking a liking to my orange hair. I look like a tangerine in the middle of wooden bowls, I would be spotted in a split second. My orange hair isn't like the others, it's neon type. My hazel eyes make me look like a complete orange, what more can I say?

I have a dark red shirt with a big black skull on it, my pants are black, and my headband is red and so are my boots. My hair is all in the headband, nothing above, just to keep it contained. My hair reaches to the beginning of my ribs, so it's pretty long.

That's what attracted Hiccup to me as kids. My weird looks. I bless them for giving me such and amazing coward to crush on and protect.

A sound of crashing breaks me from my thoughts. The sound of a Night Fury.

Hiccup and I lean on the window, looking at the destruction it's already caused with just two strikes. No one has ever killed or caught a Night Fury, and me an Hiccup just might be the first ones.

We look at each other and nod, then start running after we are given the "Stay. Here." thing he always gives us when he leaves. Hiccup and I run our weapon to the furthest place possible, and I had my sword behind me.. just in case.

I know I am strong enough to kill a dragon, but I am never going to leave Hiccup alone.

Ever.

We stop and stare at the sky, focusing at the disappearing stars. Five seconds later, we actually shoot it. We hear it wailing and falling over, as we looked with shocked happy faces. We start to cleberate, I jump forward and he hits my hands downwards, I turn and jump backwards and he hits my hands, then I do the same to him.

"Woo! Did anybody see that?!"

Aaaand a dragon shows up.

"Except for you."

"HICCUP! GO!"

Hiccup starts running and screaming, and I take out my sword and start fighting it while moving ever so slowly backwards, towards Hiccup. I see most eyes set on me, but I ignore them as I fight it off.

My sword clashes onto it's spikes and teeth, finally it gets tired of me and pushes me aside, burning the pole of wood Hiccup was standing behind. Hiccup starts to look back, the dragon sneaks beside him.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

I tackle it's head and roll over, then stand at it with my sword.

"Bring it on."

I start to slap it with my sword, just slapping. Not cutting. It starts to fly away and the burned pole Hiccup was on falls, burning most of the village with what was above it. Eyes on them now, thankfully.

"Sorry.. Dad ... ... ... Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

He gets carried by the collar and I try to get him down, but Stoick is too powerful.

"Stoick, put him down! He really did and I was there with him!"

"Stop! Just.. stop.. Everytime you step outside, disaster falls! Don't you see I have bigger problems!? Winter in coming and I have an entire village to feed!"

..

"Yeah, between you and me.. don'tyou think the village could get a little bit of less feeding?"

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Augh, why can't you follow the simplest orders.."

"I - I can't! Everytime I see a dragon, I just have to.. kill it, you know?"

"Augh, you're many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer, is not one of them.. Tara here, on the other hand.."

"No."

Stoick is shocked, so is almsot everyone else.

"No?"

"I refuse to fight dragons and put out fires without my best friend by my 's go Hiccup, I'm getting you back home."

Stoick sends Put behind us to make sure. I hear the guys whispering.

"Odin, she's cool.."

"Why does she have to hang out with Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I mean he's such a loser."

"She should hang out with us."

Then they start to make fun of Hiccup. I ignore them, but my eyes land on Astrid, who's giving Hiccup a dirty look. I swear I was going to rip her eyes apart. When we got at the door, Hiccuo starts to bable about his dad.

I know it's all just an act. Hiccup is a very good actor.

"I just wanna be one of you guys.."

"Come on, Hiccup.."

I pat his shoulders and close the door behind us, then we start running through the back door as we smirk.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You had the chance of your life being changed as you've always wanted it, why didn't you take it?"

"I don't want a life without a Hiccup in it."

I flash him a smile, and he smiles back. We look forward and start running.

**I already ship them so fucking much. What do you think? I them dem be cute togetha XD I gave you the descriprion of the girl, hope they weren't too weird :P **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragon Manual

**What's you think about that last chapter? I liked it XD**

We walk around and Hiccup messes up the map in his note and closes it.

"Awh, the Gods hate me.."

"Don't say that, Hiccup.."

"Some people lose a knife, a rock, but not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

He hit a wooden branch that slaps him right in the face. We look infront of us.. a trail od dirt and broken trees everywhere.. we follow the path down to a rock. We pek at the top of the rock, there it was.

We duck down quickly. We come out.. it's not moving. He takes out his baby knife and I take out my sword, we walk forward, and Hiccup gets happy.

"I did it.. I did it! This -this fixes everything!"

He puts his foot on the dragon.

"I have brought down this might beas-"

The dragon wakes up and huffs at Hiccup, and I waste no time to put my sword right infront of it's face. When it opens it's eyes.. My hands start to lower the swords. It's desperatley breathing and moving .. it's ... it's terrified...

"I'm a Viking.. I'm going to cut out your heart and give it to my father... I'm a Viking.. I'm a VIKING!"

It's head lowers, as if it gave up.

"Hiccup.. this isn't right.."

We both pause.. and start to free him. He suddenly jumps on me and Hiccup, hands on our chests. He opens his mouth to strike, then just screams, and off he went. Hiccup stands up and faints just the second he gets up.

"Great, now I have to wait till he wakes up and go home."

Oh. Did I forget to mention that I stay with Hiccup and his father? Both my parents left me so.. They took me in.. We try to climb up, and Stoick catches us.

"Hiccup. Tara."

"Uhh.. Dad.. I - We.. need to talk to you.."

"I need to talk to you too."

They talk at the same time.. Then Stoick goes first.

"Alright.. You get your wish... Dragon training.. Tomorrow. If Tara won't fight, she will tag along with you."

"Uhhh Oh boy, I should've gone first. Because I was thinking .. You know.. We have a surplus of dragon fighters but do wehave enough bread making vikings or small home repair vikings-"

"You'll need this, and Tara has her sword."

"We don't want to fight dragons."

"Ahahaha! Yes you do!"

"Rephrase.. Dad, we can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons!"

"Dad I'm extra really postiviley sure that I won't."

"It's time."

"Can you not hear me!?"

"This is serious Hiccup. When You carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you THINK like us. No more.. this."

"You just gestured to all of me.."

"Deal?"

"This conversation feels very one-sided-"

"DEAL!?"

".. Deal.."

"Good. Train hard, and I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here... maybe.."

"Welcome to dragon training!"

They all walk in, and I walk behind them with Hiccup silently. Hiccup steps in the conversation.

"Aw great, who let him in.."

"You guys, look! It's Tara!"

My eyes widen and they start running towards me, all except Hiccup and Astrid. Then the trainign starts.

"Bless your soul."

He explains what he have to do, then shouts.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on job."

He unlocked the cage, letting out a dizzy all starts flailing around while I study it.

"Quick! What's the first thing you'll need?!"

"A doctor!?"

"PLUS FIVE SPEED?!"

"A shield!"

"Good, Tara! Go!"

We get our shields, and I get one that's plain black with metal around and carry it. All I'm staring at is Hiccup. The twins are out.

"These shields are used for something else, noise. Make asmuch as you can to blow off a dragon's aim! Each dragon has a certain amount of shots, how many does a Bronckle have?"

"Five?"

"No, six!"

"That's right, Fishlegs!"

Then he's out. Then is it's just me, Hiccup, and Astrid. Hiccup's shield flies over.

"Hiccup!"

He corners him and he can't move, I then proceed to push it away and hold it by the jaw.

"That's ... six! Go back to bed, you weird fatty!"

I throw it inside and close the gate. I dust my hands, and they are amazed.

"What?"

They start running to me, and I see a disappointed look on Hiccup's face.

"Remember! The dragon always.. Always goes for the kill."

"So why didn't you?"

Hiccup and I look confused while holding the ropes that were around the Night Fury. We follow the path it went and look at the scales on the ground. It suddenly flies over our faces and scares us, then we look at what's happening.

There's something wrong.

"Why doesn't it just fly away?"

He drew it.. but it missed a part of it's tail. It tries to catch fish, and Hiccup drops his pencil, grabbing it's attention.

It just .. glares at us.. like that..

Hiccup and I enter the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tara, come sit with us!"

"Sorry, I'd love to, really, but I'm sitting with Hiccup."

He grabs me by my elbow and pulls my downwards a little.

"Come onnn you don't have to hang out with that loser! You can hang out with us, the cool kids!"

I pull my hands and punch him in the face.

"Number one, he's not a loser. I will teach him everything I know. Number two, YOU, are not cool much. No offense."

I grab a bite and a mug and set them by Hiccup, who smiles. We're both soaking wet, so I shake myself off and it gets on Hiccup.

"Hey, hey, watch out, doggy!"

We laugh together for a while getting stares from the people, then I sit by Hiccup and listen to them talking at the other table.

"This is the dragon manual. Everything about every single dragon we know of."

They start talking weird, and they leave like idiots. Hiccup and I wait till' it's night to read. We get a lantern and open the book. Hiccup gets starteled by lighting.

"Hiccup, it's okay, let's keep going.."

I pat his pack and rub his shoulders. We read a little, then we just skip to Night Fury. It was.. empty..

"Speed unkown... Size unkown.. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself.. Never engage this dragon.. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.."

I grab Hiccup and take his notebook from under his jacket and place it open on the drawn picture.

We look at each other slowly. For we just found a Night Fury..

**What do you think? I TRY I REALLY DO. I WANT TO SLEEP. IF THIS SUCKED I WAS JUST SLEEPY WRITING THIS. ANYWAYS, I'M HITTING THE HAY. GOOD... NIGHT AND MORNING BECAUSE IT'S 10:02 AM XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lay It Off

"So Inoticed the book has nothing on Night Fury, is there another book maybe a sequal? A little Night Fury Diary?"

Then Hiccup's axe gets burned. The dragon started to chase Hiccup around while I chased the ddragon himself around.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying! Today, is all about attack! Nadels are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be lighter and quicker."

After the twins do something stupid as usual, Hiccup stops and I had to stop behind him.

"How does one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever seen one and met it tail to tail NOW GET IN THERE!"

"Hiccup!"

I tell him to shut up and get down while I stand behind Astrid and mister perfection. Astrid then Perfy go first, then Me, and Hiccup fails. He starts getting chased, and I protect him, as usual. Thn it started to chase Astrid.

"Has- Has anyone ever seen one?"

"HICCUP!"

"HICCUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Astrid comes flying from the sky and falls on Hiccup, she picks her axe which was stuck to his shield and hits the dragon with it, who backs turns to Hiccup.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure which side you're on!"

"Lay it off, Astrid!"

I push her away from Hiccup, who's still kind of curled in a ball.

"I said I will teach him what I got, and I will protect him, what's up with you?!"

"What's up with me?! Oh, I'm not sure! Maybe some kid almost got me killed!"

"It was not his fault!"

"Yes. It. WAS!"

Astrid flashes her axe at him and I stretch my arms to protect him. I now have a big gash on my hand.I look at her angry, and she's almost shocked.

"Oh. My God. Did I just do that. Tara, I am so -"

I grab her by the collar and narrow my eyes.

"No one messes with me and Hiccup. I would love to punch you right now, but that wouldn't make me any better."

I let go and hold my bleeding hand and clench it in a fist.

"Let's go, Hiccup.."

I help him up and we start to walk, the group behind us almost as shocked as Astrid was. Hiccup grabs my palm and looks at my hand.

"We better do something about this.."

"It okay Hiccup, really, it's not the first time I've been hurt.."

"But that was by Astrid! She was suppose to be your friend!"

"She's my friend, but if she's mean to you, I'm mean to her. I honestly don't get who wouldn't like you, I mean, look at how adorable you are and - you even have freckles, argument denied. "

He laughs a little while walking. I give him a smile, which gives me a hug. After the hug, we leave the ring. Leaving the people behind us almost bewildred.

_*Astrid POV.*_

She helps Hiccup up and walk away, their speaking turns into whispering. Hiccup grabs her hand and looks at it, then they argue a bit and he points his hand back, back at me. And he was yelling, so I heard that statment.

"But that was by Astrid! She was suppose to be your friend!"

"She's my friend, but if she's mean toyou, I'm mean to her. I honestly don't get who wouldn't like you, I mean, look at how adorable you are and - you even have freckles, argument denied."

Hiccup laughs a bit and their voices disappear and she is later greeted with a hug and she hugs back, then they step out of the ring. I end up getting looks from everyone else. I end up in the ring alone, with head down.

_**HAHAHAHAHAH FUCK YOU ASTRID.**_

Hiccup and I walk with a shield and no weapons to the place the dragon was at. My hand was wrapped from my knuckles until my palm, circling my thumb.

"Hiccup, I have a feeling it's friendly, I don't think we'll need a shield or weapons. We're here to give it fish, right?"

"Y-Yeah but.."

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you.."

The shield gets stuck between the rocks, we climb down with out it. We look around for the dragon. It decendes from a rock and stands infront of us. I grab the fish and lend it to him. He steps forwards then grrs and goes back.

"Hiccup, your knife."

He takes it and throws it into the water, then the dragon goes all friendly on us. He steps forward.

"Huh? Toothless? I would've sworn you had-"

It's teeth suddenly pop out and he takes the fish and eats it.

"Teeth.."

He looks at Hiccup and starts cornering him to a rock.

"Ah, ah, I swear she was the only one who had! I don't have anymore!"

Suddenly, it eyes start going weird, and it puts a peice of fish in front of Hiccup. He was disgusted, didn't seem to affect me.

They make eye contact, then Hiccup understands he wants him to eat from the fish. He sighs, and takes a dragon guesturs for him to swallow it, and he swallows it, barely.

I chuckle a little bit, putting a hand over my mouth. The dragon asks of how it tastes, Hiccup grins. The dragon starts to try and... smile?

It suddenly shifts when Hiccup tries to pet it. It flies away to the other end, and I watch as Hiccup fails to do anything of contact. In the end, Hiccup is doing something somewhere in the water, maybe getting fish, and I grabbed a stick and started drawing Toothless.

Suddenly, he comes up behind me and leaves, he grabs a branch from a tree and starts drawing lines all around me. I smile, at how stupid the dragon is. I accidentaly step on a line and he grrs, and Hiccup watches behind him in awe.

I step over the lines, step to step, and I am right under him. I stretch out my hand, and he sees the wrappings and gets worried.

"Yeah..they hurt me.. the vikings..Specifically Astrid.."

His eyes go all friendly on me, and I outstretch my hand, he puts his face in it. I pet him all over his head, then Hiccup comes and tries, but it refuses. So, Hiccup puts his head down and the dragon puts his head in Hiccups hand, then shifts and leaves.

We were listening, well, not me and Hiccup, to the tale of how lost his hand and leg and is so angry. Astrid's eyes are locked on me, and I'm not really looking at her.

Hiccup stands and pats me on the shoulder, then we get moving.

When we're there, Hiccup and I look at the note book, and start building the other missing part of the tail, after we made it, we looked at it happily. We will test this on the dragon.

I walked with the basket filled with fish, Hiccup complains and I tell him to sneak and I'll catch up. The dragon grrs and I take away the eel and pet it. It's surprisingly okay with me petting it. But Hiccup? Nah. After the dragon gets distracted, Hiccup and I sit on the dragons tail to make it stop moving.

He puts our tail then suddenly, Toothless starts to fly with us on it's tail.

"It's working, Tara! It's working!"

Toothless throws us off, but he can't fly without us. We all fall in the pond, as Hiccup and I smile and laugh at eachother.

"Today, is about team work, and since there are seven of you, Fishlegs won't be paritcipating this round, will be next time. The wear dragon head can light it's fire. The hideous Zippleback is tricky. One head leaks gas, the other head, lights it! Your job is to know which is which."

They start running everywhere while Hiccup and I find the heads, but waste our buckets. I whisper to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, follow my lead.."

He nods.

"Back! Back!"

I keep pushing them backwards, scaring them.

"Don't make me tell you again! Now think about what you've done.."

I throw the eel that scares them, and close the gate. I look back, they were staring at us high fiving.

"What?"

"Hiccup, we gotta go. We got this something to do.."

"Yeah, that.. um.. goodbye everyone!"

I grab Hiccup accidentaly with my hurt hand and grr in pain, the grab him with the other.

"How'd you know what to do?"

"I think Toothless likes me it gave me information."

Hiccup and I made a saddle, now Toothless is running from us. We succeed to get on him anyways, and we start fixing every fault. We learn new things and use them in the ring. Now, we're riding in positions.

Hiccup's leading and I'm behind him, hugging his chest, not too tight.

"Everything we know about you guys.. is wrong.."

I pet the little fella who came to eat from the fishies we got.

But now, there was a problem.

"The elder chose Hiccup!?"

"Yay, Hiccup, we are soo-"

"-leaving. We're leaving. Toothless, pack up, me, you, and Hiccup are leaving."

**And I stop it there. Because meow, come on.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Confusion

**REOOOOWWWW Here. Have. It. I'm bored. I wanna stop. But I can't.**

There she was. Astrid. Standing right there.

"What's going on with both of you? I know that One like Hiccup doesn't get this good in a ngiht, what are you doing? Training? Cheating?"

"I told you Astrid, I was going to train him all I 've got!"

Then Toothless appears.

"Get down!"

"NO!"

I jump inbetween them.

"Toothless, no, you scared him!"

"I scared him?! ... Who, is him!?"

"Uhm, Toothless, Astrid, Astrid, Toothless."

He glances at my hand, then at Astrid angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, she hurt me but that's okay! She's a friend.."

She starts running away.

"Da da daaa, we're dead."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

We ride on Toothless, who soon caught up with Astrid and carried her on a very high tree.

"Hiccup, Tara, get me down from here!"

She starts blabbering and Hiccup starts talking, then she gets up and sits behind Hiccup, between me and him. Toothless started going crazy, and I knew why. I was laughing and having fun while Astrid screamed and Hiccup scolded.

When she apologized, Toothless stopped, then he got us to the nest. The dragon nest. Astrid hugged Hiccup, and I knew how much that meant for him, but it just looks like it won't be my lucky life anymore.

Yeah, I've been crushing on Hiccup since we met. He's been so nice to me, and almost the only one who has. My parents died naturally, they got sick. Hiccup's been the only one there. Well, now Astrid's taking him, and he pretty much likes Astrid. I have to not ruin it for him.

Suddenly, Toothless goes down, and millions of dragons appear. At the nest, we kept quite.. they coem and throw the food in a hole.

"Nice to know the food is being thrown in a hole.."

A Bronckle comes and spits out a tiny fish, but he gets eaten by a very big dragon.

"What... is that.."

"Toothless we gotta go!"

It spots us.

"Toothless, now!"

He starts flying away along with all the frightened dragons, then we land.

"Hiccup, Tara, we just discovered the dragon's nest, something the Vikings have been hunting for generations, and you won't tell about it? Apft, to preotect your pet dragon!?"

"Yes."

We bot said in unsion.

"Well.. what are we going to do?"

"Just.. give us until tomorrow, we'll figure something out.."

"Okay..."

She hits him.

"That's for kidnapping me."

Then gives him a very quick kiss.

"And that's .. for everything else.."

Then she starts running. I think I just felt my heart break into a gazillion peices. Since when did I become a love sap?

"H-Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?"

Hiccup seems surprised, but nods anyways.

I sat on my bed, my blanket on my thighs. I was curled up in a ball, a little sad. Then Hiccup walks in and sits on the side of my bed.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Taraaaa.."

"Hiccuuuup.."

I sleep on the other side and push my blanket over my shoulders. Hiccup comes from above me and looks upside down at me.

"There's something wrong with you. What's up?"

"Hiccup, I said it's nothing.."

I turn to the other side and he goes down on the other side and looks at me.

"Coome onn you can tell meeee.."

I sit properly and sigh, and he crosses his legs and looks at me.

"No."

"So there is something wrong.."

"No! I mean, Yes, I mean - ARGH."

Hiccup goes on all fours and leans his face narrows his eyes.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, yes, and yes, your argument is denied!"

I get fed up.

_**"OH FOR ODIN'S SAKE! I LIKE YOU! I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE I MET YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THERE FOR ME WHEN MY PARENTS DIED OF ILLNESS! NOW ASTRID HAS COME AROUND AND YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED ASTRID! I'M TRYING MY BEST NOT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU BUT YOU JUST KEPT ASKING AND ASKING! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP YOU AND ASTRID BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED ASTRID AND NOT ME BECAUSE SHE'S ALMOST THE ONLY THINK YOU'VE EVER TALKED ABOUT AND WHEN SHE'S AROUND YOU GO ALL PINKISH AND WHAT BOTHERS ME IS THAT YOU'LL NEVER LIKE ME BACK NOW! **__**EVER!**__**"**_

I take deep breaths and bury my face into my pillow and mumble something.

"You can leave me to die now."

I hear ruffels beside my bed. It started to become annoying once it was continuous. I turned my head and torso and looked.

"Hiccup, what are you -"

I was cut off. By a kiss. From Hiccup.

Um.

Um.

UM.

CONFUSION.

I eventually try to pull away, being forced back to the kiss.

Sneaky son of a bitch.

That's when he pulls away.

"Did you seriously have to take that long to say it?"

I giggled nervously. That son of a bitch knew! He knew! That little!

"What about Astrid?"

"That, would be a crush. A crush that would've eventually moved on."

"I mean, what are you gonna tell her, idiot."

"Well... I was thinking, how about NOT tell her, just kiss you in front of her. To show that we were dating."

"Ouch. I guess I couldn't agree more."

He snickers.

...

...

..

"WELL. ARE YOU GETTING OFF."

"Nah. I'm staying here for the night."

"Hiccup.."

"Lady, scoot over and gimme some of the blanket."

I raise my eye brow, and lift the blanket, letting him in. He slides into the blanket like a snake. I have now started to date an idiot.

I turned to the other side, and two arms wrap around me. I smile.

At least I accept dating that idiot.

I sneak peaked through the door and laughed silently.

"Ah, about time, Hiccup."

**HUEHUEHUEHUEHEUHEUHEUE XD Fucking finally, oh my GOD. Fuck you Astrid. I never liked her :I Haven't seen the second movie yet XD! That Stoick ending though XD!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome Back

**REWO. EWO. WO. O. O. OW. OWE. OWER. I duno. Enjoy . "D Side smile.**

"Be careful with that dragon."

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about.."

"Don't worry Hiccup, you know what to do."

"Yeah I do."

He nods, I get confused at first, and then he kisses me, Then puts on his helmet and rushes off. Uh..

Astrid looks at me, then back at Hiccup, then at me, thne at Hiccup.

"You two are.."

"Yeah.. Two days ago..Before you kissed him.."

Lies.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay, don't worry about it. You didn't know. Now let's watch."

She nods and we watch. After Hiccup throws his Helmet, Stoick hits the rail with his hammer, scaring the dragon. It starts chasing Hiccup around, who begins to panic. Astrid and I run in, then distract it.

Astrid makes it out, but me and Hiccup couldn't. Toothless came to our rescue. Of course.

"Toothless, get outta here!"

"TOOTHLESS GO!"

Toothless jumps on Stoick and is about to strike.

"Toothless no!"

He stops and stares at us, then they catch him harmfully and forcefully.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Stoick grabs me and Hiccup and throws us inside.

"I should've known.. I should've seen this.."

"Dad."

"We had a deal!"

"Dad I know we did, but that was before me and Tara -ugh.. It's all so messed up!"

"So everything in the ring. A trick! A lie.."

"I screwed up! I - I - I should've told you before now, I - Just you - take this out on me now be mad at me, but just please, don't hurt Toothless!"

"The dragon? That's what your worried about!? Not the people you almost killed?!"

"He was just protecting us! He's not dangerous!"

"They've killed hundreds of us!"

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves! There's something else on their island, dad! It's a dragon -"

"Their island? So you've been to the nest.."

"Did I say nest?"

"HOW DID YOU FIND IT?"

"I - I didn't! Toothless did! Only a dragon can find the island!"

Stoick gets an idea and pauses.

"Oh, no no, dad please! You don't know what you're up against it's like nothing you've ever seen!"

He pushes him aside and starts to walk away. Hiccup and I chase him.

"Dad please! I promise you can't win this one! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISETN TO ME!"

He pushes us back and I fall on my hand.

"You've thrown your life with them. You're not a Viking... You're not my son.."

He starts to walk out and away. Hiccup is sad and shocked. I look at my bleeding hand.. I have nothing to lose.

I run out side, to be slowly followed by Hiccup.

"Stoick!"

He stops and turns.

"I'll.. I'll help you find the nest.. in case Toothless doesn't respond.. And I'll make sure that you know that you will never win."

"Fine."

He grabs me by my forearm and Hiccup steps out after he hears the scene. Wow. He's not crying. I mouth him the words "It's going to be okay.." while being dragged away. I smiled weakly and was dragged to the ship and placed in strong chains with Toothless, who looked shocked.

"Don't worry, buddy. You think I was going to let you go alone?"

He purrs and I take a glance behind me. There was Hiccup standing on top of somewhere staring, later to be joined by Astrid.

I smiled weakly, doubting he'd see it. Then they set sail. I sigh.

"Here we go.."

After the dragons flee, Toothless shrank in his place. He's scared. Which means..

"Oh no.. Don't worry, I'm right here buddy."

He purrs at my voice and presence.

It comes out and burns the ships, I squeal a bit. It's so hot.

"Don't worry Toothless! I'm here!"

He groans and puts his head down. I observe carefully, knowing Hiccup is going to do something stupid.

As if on que, they're here. They're all on dragons, and Hiccup is with Astrid, then they circle back and come to the ships, and Hiccup jumps.

"Hey babe."

"Welome back, Hiccup."

He tries to free Toothless first. The big dragon swings its tail, making Hiccup fall. Then stomping on the ship, breaking all three of us apart. I seem to be sinking faster. Of course. Why not. I can't see anything, I can see Toothless being helped by Hiccup and Hiccup being helped by Stoick. But then nothing.

I'm out of breath.

"Dad?"

Dad jumps back in the water and Toothless jumps out.

"Tara? TARA?! Where's Tara!?"

Dad jumps in the water and comes out.

"I can't find her!"

I jump in myself, trying to see. I squint my eyes and hold my breath. There she is! She was at the bottom!

I swim up to get air, then go back down. I free her quickly because her chains got rusty, and pulled her up. I placed her on the ground and gave her air.

She gets up hacking and coughing violently.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, welcome back to you now."

She giggles and I ride on Toothless, and she follows. I look at her.

"What? You expect me to leave you alone in this mumbo jumbo mess?"

Dad tells me how sorry and how proud he is.

"Let's get going!"

We fly in the air and I hear Astrid shout.

"THEY'RE UP!"

Suddenly, she and her dragon start getting sucked, then we shoot and she flies, Toothless catches her.

"Did'ja get'er?"

He looks down and back up again and smiles like a toothless idiot. We put her down and start to think and act.

"He has wings, Hiccup!"

"Okay! Let's see if he can use them!"

We turn back and hit he top of it's wings and it falls, but gets up and starts flying.

"Well, he can fly."

She looks at the sky.

"Hiccup!"

"Done! Okay Toothless, time to disappear!"

We fly up in the dark clouds, and hit the dragon without it seeing us. Then it gets mad and fires everywhere.

"Look out!"

She looks back and then back to me.

"Hiccup! We have a problem!"

I look back. It's Toothless''s tail. It's burning..

"Oh no.."

**Ending it here, and the next chapter probably finaly XD?**


	6. Chapter 6 - Into The Sunset

**BWHAHAHAHAHA I'm just bored. ENJOY.**

"Okay, time's up, let's see if this works."

I can't sense a bit of panic in Hiccup's tone. That's how I like it.

"COME ON!"

"Bear with me buddy, we're good , just a little bit longer!"

The big dragon starts to open it's mouth.

"Hold it.. Hold it.."

"HICCUP, NOW!"

Toothless turns and strikes, and the big dragon's wings are strating to get torn. He falls, and a big explosion happens.

"Oh no, HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, GO!"

The tails gets torn off completley, and we hit the big dragon's tail. Last thing I heard was Hiccup calling my name and hugging me.

I wake up to Toothless, licking my face. I was in a bed.

"Hey Toothless, happy to see you, too."

I look around.

"Ahm, I'm in my house.. You're in my house.. Does dad know you're here? Toothless, Toothless, awh come on.."

I was going to get up.. but I took a look at my foot, which was replaced by a metalic looking.. thing. That's when all the memories flush over me.

"Tara?!"

Toothless jumps to a bed next to mine. There she was.

"Tara?"

I get up, jump with my good foot. I shake her blanket.

"Tara wake up."

"Ngh.. Hiccup?"

She moves up and sits .. she does not have a shirt on. Her torso from under collar bone to above belly button is all covered in wrappings.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me again.

"Hiccup, you're okay!"

She goes in for a hug then lets go.

"Although.."

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it."

"I hope so..."

"So, what happened to you?"

"What? Oh, my back, it.. got badly burned, that's all."

"I hope you're okay."

"I am."

She smiles and gets up, helping me move. We opent he door, and dragons are there.

"Toothless, stay here."

We open the door again, but.. someone was riding that dragon and yelling.

"That's it."

"We're dead."

"Hahaha, no, but you guys gave it your best shot!"

Stoick patted her back as she winced in pain and he apologized. We walk forward and people come by. Astrid runs over.

"Tara, you're okay!"

She tries to hug her and Tara yells out, Astrid backs away mumbels an apology while Tara waves it off.

"Turns out we all needed more of.. this."

"You just guestured to both of us.."

He nods happily.

"Well, except for that part. That's my handy work. With a little bit of Hiccup flavor, do you think that'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks."

We all laugh and Tara chuckles and rolls her eyes. She crosses her arms and smirks.

"Come on."

She had her teasy voice.

"What?"

"Cooome on."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yep."

I pull her in and kiss her, hearing awes from people, and a happy squeal from her. Gobber handed me my new "Toothless tail", then they started to yell.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Toothless starts to climb on people to get to Hiccup. Hiccup and I laugh, then ride.

"So, what dragon will you choose for your self?"

"I might ride behind you forever, I don't know.. But I was thinking of getting a Timberjack."

"Seriously? But that could hurt you.."

"Then, I stay on Toothless!"

I roll my eyes and we start flying, flying right into the sunset.

**HEUEHUEHUEHUEHEU HAPPY ENDING DOU. :D**


End file.
